1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an embedded printed circuit board and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Alongside the advances being made in the electronics industry, the demand to reduce the size of electronic components is increasing. There is a recent market trend to fabricate electronic products which are light, slim, short and small this trend continues to achieve printed circuit boards (PCBs) that are slim. Accordingly, different types of mounting methods for devices from conventional surface mount techniques are beginning to make their appearance, and attention is being given to the development of PCBs with embedded electronic devices, that is, PCBs having active devices such as an IC (Integrated Circuit) or passive devices such as capacitors mounted inside of them, in order to ensure highly dense components and high reliability.
Conventional methods of embedding electronic devices include embedding an electronic device using a base substrate having a thickness corresponding to a thickness of the embedding electronic device, and, as necessary, building-up base substrates having electronic devices embedded therein, thus forming a multilayered PCB. However, such conventional methods are problematic because the range of the base substrate that can be selected is limited because of a restriction in which the thickness of the base substrate of the PCB should correspond to the thickness of the electronic device. Furthermore, in the case where a plurality of electronic devices is embedded in a single-layer base substrate, the plurality of electronic devices which will be embedded should be selected only from among those having the same thickness or a similar thickness. If two or more electronic devices having different thicknesses are embedded in a single-layer base substrate, a base substrate having a thickness corresponding to the thickest electronic device among them should be used. As such, in order to completely embed a comparatively thin electronic device, the insulating material must be as thick as a difference in thickness between the electronic devices, undesirably causing the problem of void defects in the insulating material and making it difficult to attain reliable PCBs.